Through Her Eyes
by xotiffanytran
Summary: The Complimenting story to Through His Eyes, follow Miley's POV.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this was short, but you know how it goes... hopefully the long awaited story will meet everyone expectations. I say screw the poll for the moment, you are getting two at the same time, because I'm official over it's too late for apologies. :D But it looks as if Alex and Emma is taking the polls by storm, so expect that up. Unless the girl behind the smile crazily takes over in the next few days. But here is your story... because everyone has been so patience with me. Plus I needed to update before I would have burst from boredom.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Where Hearts Can Be Mended**

I walked down the familiar streets, my black sunglasses shielding my eyes from the bright rays. My feet immediately landed onto the grainy sand, as I made my way up along the shore, the cool water, slowly rippling against the California sunset. The bright amber sun, as it set down onto the ocean side, the water crystal blue. The salty air hit my lips, as I took a deep breath, absorbing the refreshing scent, this was my home. The place where I had left the missing piece of my heart, along the shore. I watched as the last glimpse of the horizon sun, slowly faded away, ending another beautiful day. My eyes locking onto the beauty of the exact spot where it had all began. Immediately the view went hazy as it hid behind a layer of wet tears, as I pushed the black frames above, as it set on top of my head. Wiping away the hot tears, as they fell down against the sand. I felt a strong arm, as it set onto my small frame, across my shoulders. I glanced up, as my eyes hit the mossy hazel eyes, my face formed into a grin, his fingers brushed across my face, before he lent over, placing a tender kiss onto my lips. The sparks were not as strong, a mere flutter of butterflies. But the kiss was filled with love.

I pulled away softly, as a smile appeared across his flawless face, before he spoke softly, "I love you Miley... I never want to let another tear fall from your eyes."

I nodded, as I leaned in once again, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, before I spoke softly, "I know, and I love you too."

He closed his eyes shut, a single tear trickled down the side of my face, not because of the kiss, but because his promise could never be fulfilled, because a piece of my heart will forever belong to someone else.

-- through her eyes --

We made our way off the grainy sand, our hands laced in with eachothers fingertips, as we headed back. He slowly slowed in his path, his hand tugging at my wrist as we stood in the middle of the shoreline, the bright luminescent moon shining its light onto us.

He slowly slid down onto one knee, his hand dug into the pocket of his pants, before he slowly pulled out a black velvet box,

"Miley Ray, I love you with all of my heart, will you please be mine... forever?"

He flipped open the lid, revealing a stunning band, as it lit up under the moonlight, I looked into the green lining of Cody's eyes, immediately falling in love all over again as I lost myself in his eyes, before I found my words, "Cody... I love you so much, yes..."

He slid the ring onto my finger, before he stood up, wrapping his arms around my waist before capturing my lips into a breath taking kiss. And there we stayed under the glow of the florescent moon, joining two hearts. There I stayed beside Cody, where hope was relevant, were passion filled the empty spaces, and where hearts can be mended.

* * *

A/N: It's such a shame, Cody is way to sweet... in all of my stories, I find it hard to believe that she keeps choosing Nick over Cody over and over again. But just wanted to let everyone know I'm in the process of writing a short JakexMiley (DestinyxLeslie) it's a six shot, and its a songfic. So please no hard feelings for all those Niley fans. But admit it, you know Jiley is pretty cute. That will be my first Miley Stewart fanfic. SHOCKING I KNOW. But ok, reviews are always nice... and I miss my lyric game... So Michelle this is for you...

I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
A hippopotamus is all I want...

(FINISH ME)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I know this chapter isn't extremely long, but it is a whole 300 and something words longer than the previous one. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, hopefully everyone will like the story, some of the flashback will be the same in the story, and some wont be. But the Niley moments, will be just as sweet! :D

Chapter Two

"Emily, where are you?" I barked into the phone.

"I'm pulling into a parking spot as we speak Miley, relax, everything will be ok," Emily replied, her voice was calm.

I glanced down at the diamond, that sat on my ring finger, shining back at me, as each cut caught the light.

"Miley? Mileyy...?" Emily's voice broke me out of my trance.

"Yeah, ok well I'm on the corner of Sunset and North point." I spoke into the phone.

"Ok, well I'm on my way I'll be there in five." Emily responded.

I placed the phone into my purse, setting it aside into the spare chair that was set beside me, as the bright sun shine down over the awning. I was seated at the corner cafe, a cup of ice coffee sat in front of me, as my fingers nervously twirled the engagement ring around my finger. I glanced up, immediately catching sight of Emily's blonde golden hair, the sunlight hitting the strands making each strand glow. Her brown pair of sunglasses shielded her bright blue eyes, as she took each stepped confidence in each and every stride. She brushed a single strand behind her ear, before she saw me, waving to me. She walked over, as I stood up, pulling her into a hug.

"You're late," I said out loud, a grin across my face.

She laughed, "Mitchell was hogging the bathroom."

I smiled, as we took our seats, the waiter came over and took out order, before hurrying into the kitchen. I sat facing Emily, the bright light cascading down over us.

"So what did you have to tell me that was so important?" Emily questioned, she was watching my every movement.

I gave her a weak smile before I set my hand carelessly out in front, my fingers wrapping around the cup of coffee, bringing the cool liquid to my lips, as the bright sun hit the flawless diamond.

"Oh my god, Miley!" Emily squeled.

I let out a soft chuckle, before I placed the cup out in front of me, extending my hand to reveal the brilliant crafted ring.

"It's stunning Miley, I can't believe you are getting married." Emily stated again her voice filled with excitement.

I smiled, "Well yeah me neither, but of course I would be nothing without my maid of honor, so Emily will you?"

"Are you serious MIley, you don't have to ask, of course, you are my best friend." She replied, immediately pushing back her chair and making her way over to me, and pulling me into her arms, "Congratulations."

"It means so much to me to know that you will be a part of the wedding Emily, you are my best friend." I replied, smiling.

"Miley, you are my best friend too, I love you like you are family," she added.

I grinned as the waiter made his way over to the table, setting our food in front of us, I looked up, thanking the waiter. I shifted my head slightly, when a particular person caught my eye, someone I had once I known. My eyes were playing tricks again, it couldn't be him. I watched as the man walked pass the awning, my eyes following him, his brown curls, bounced up and down as he took each step, I closed my eyes, and immediately his face came into view.

Flashback

_I laid back onto the beach towel, as the hot sun poured down onto me. I laid along the coast of the ocean, the cool water gave off a subtle breeze that slow crept up onto the shore, my brown shades rested over my eyes, as I sat up. I glanced over at Mitchell, who was talking to Cody. I watched as Cody shook out his blonde hair, I could feel the stares of the surrounding girls watching his every move. I smiled as I watched him. I felt Emily delicately hand resting onto my shoulder, I turned and faced her, a grin forming across her face, as she laughed at Mitchell's ridiculous joke. I smiled at the thought, I knew that one day they would end up together. I threw my back my head my brown hair, touching my back slightly, as I laughed._

_"Can you guys believe that we are halfway through the summer," I said out loud, "School is just around the corner."_

_Immediately groans came out of everyone's mouth, when Mitchell spoke up, "Don't remind us Miley," he said laughing._

_I smiled, as I watched the bright golden sun, the blue ocean water, as it rippled onto the shore, the cool salty air lingering onto my lips. I was lost in my trance, absorbing the beauty of the summer crowed, beautiful people on the beach, their golden toned bodies, were sprawled across the sandy grains. I smiled as I took in every moment around me, mentally visualizing the beauty, when a voice brought me back to reality._

_"Watch Out!" the voice shouted, as I looked up, only to suddenly come into contact with a hard object. The plastic collision to my head, immediately the world around me spun, as my hands landed on the object in front of me. I glanced up at the boy running over to me, his face wore a concerned expression. His brown curly locks bounced with each step he took, his toned body, was kissed lightly with the Californian sun. I glanced up into his brown eyes, they wore such a sincere expression. He was about the same ages as me and my friends._

_"Hey are you ok?" the boy asked._

_I nodded and smiled, "yeah I'm fine." Handing him the frisbee held in my hand._

_He took the plastic toy from my hand, as his fingers brushed against mine, I felt a sudden warmth brushing across my face, before he spoke up, "Hi I'm Nick!"_

_I smiled, extending my hand, "I'm Miley, and these are my friends, Mitchell, Emily, and Cody._

_We exchanged small talk, before his little brother walked over, calling him home. We watched as he walked back to down the beach, my eyes not leaving his sight until his figure slowly disappeared into the distance._

End of Flashback

"Miley... Miley... Mile?" Emily voice called out.

"What? oh sorry, I totally spaced." I replied glancing up at Emily, as she watched me.

"Are you ok?" she questioned.

I nodded grinning, "Yeah I'm fine, just kinda spaced out."

she smiled, "well as I was asking, do you know where you want the wedding yet?"

And there we sat going through the wedding plans, as we lost ourselves in discussions over color palates, appetizers, wedding themes, flowers, and cakes.

A/N: Yeah... chapter filler, what can I say, the story isn't going to pick up until Nick is in the picture... but you guys already knew that. Reviews would still be nice and motivate me to update, because I went above and beyond and I'm starting to write Chapter five...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this is probably one of my favorite chapters, I worked really hard on it, this one and the next one, hopefully my writing will show that. Reviews? Please?  
Brookieebabbyy: look I updated! :D is this soon enough?  
SweetTemptation92: Thanks for thinking my story is amazing... And hopefully you didnt have to wait too long... :D But I appreciate the review!  
leftylea330: thanks for your review!  
Candy: Awww.. I'm glad you liked it! I worked super hard!  
SoNbabe114: Aww I loved your review, thanks for all your positive words, and I'm happy to hear that you think I'm an "amazing" author. Though I know I'm not that great, but yeah, I try to write in different POV just because it's easier, and I'm really bad at keeping third person pov. So my writing is usually in first person... that or occasionally it's no one's. But I think Through His Eyes and Through Her eyes, are going to be the only story with one POV, just because I wanted to keep in perspective with Nick's side and Miley's side.  
rosesbetweenthethorns: thanks for your review!  
SweetSerenityPeacexRose: I'm glad you noticed that it was the same flashback. I just thought how cute it was that she remembered the same scene he mentioned, after all... it was the green frisbee fate that brought them together. :D  
AvaMave15: Lol yes, it's a new chapter once again! :D thanks for your review, and I'm glad you thought it was good, it was a filler... which is funny since it was only the second chapter.  
perfectpaige85: thanks for the review, hopefully you didnt have to wait too long. :D  
xoxoAnnaxoxo: aww thanks for the review, I'm glad you love the update. And I can't wait either, the story will only pick up once Nick comes into the picture, after all this is a Niley, what is a story without the Niley LOVE?  
the.vulture: Thanks for your review!  
AviorHyrax: I'm not sure what you mean by that was nick... but, yeah it's sad, to being thinking about a different man, even though you are getting married, and SHOCKER it's not the man your engaged too..

OK Here is the update, I just thought I would reply to the reviews on the update, since I was lazy to click reply review, and waiting like 15 minutes inbetween to send each message. :D

**Chapter 3  
He May Never Fill the Empty Hole in My Heart**

I slid into my white sedan, closing the door behind, as I stuck the key into the ignition. The car roared to life, as I eased onto the main road, driving back to the house. Passing the long road in Malibu, the palm trees that lined the streets, towering over the busy shops. The long strecth of beaches, the coast of of the ocean shore, the water slowly rippling onto the surrounding. Finally pulling into the driveway, I glanced over at the house beside mine, the windows dimmed. It felt like yesterday when at younger version of myself, had stepped through the doors for the very first time.

Flashback

_Nick tugged onto my hand, as he led me through the front doors, his voice calling out through the house, "MOM?"_

_"In the Kitchen the voice shouted," following her voice as he led me into the large family style kitchen. Boxes scattered across the room, large letters scrawl across the brown cardboard._

_"Hey Mom, this is Miley our neighbor, she is going to help me unpack my room." Nick informed the older lady who was his mother, her curly brown hair, was neatly tucked behind her ears. A small trace of sweat glistened across her forehead, her face forming into a grin._

_"Oh, I'm Denise, it's nice to meet you." She replied, her voice was soft and kind, extending her hand forward as she placed it in front of me. My placed my palms aganist her hand shaking her hand lightly._

_"It's very nice to meet you too." I replied politely._

_She smiled, before she spoke once aagain, "Well have fun kids."_

_Nick led me up the stairs into the room down at the end of the hall, pushing the door open I took in my surrounding. Across the floor clothes were scattered onto the hardwood floor, piles of boxes were stacked in the corner, some were pulled open. I slowly made my way over to an open box, before I glanced up at Nick's watching eye, "Where do you want these?" Holding up the content._

_He pointed to far corner, as I set it down, turning to watch him as he placed framed pictures onto the desk neatly arranging them. I moved through the boxes, my fingers running across the cottons shirts and denim jeans, folding them and hanging them up before putting them away in the drawers and closet. Each shift handing off of a wooden hanger, my fingers brushing across the fabric, his musky scent clung to his clothes. Finally turning my attention away from the closet, I glanced over at the floor, piles of guitar cases were closed, the stands set up against the far corner._

_I flipped open the clasp, before my hands ran across the wooden hollow body, holding the guitar gently by the neck as I handed them to Nick, "Jeeze, how many guitars do you have?"_

_He smiled, before repling, "12, this was my one of my first guitar, and it happens to be my favorite." His hand clamped around a mahogany acoustic guitar, the flawless finished of stained across the intense hardwood. The metal strings that were tuned, every string crying to be strummed_

_I smiled at him, before I asked softly, "Can you play a song for me?"_

_He nodded, "Sure," his fingers strumming across the strings, the sweet melody echoing through the room, before his voice filled the air, "They come and go, but they don't know, that you are my beautiful..."_

_His voice was like an angel, the purity in each key he sang, the words spilling out of his lips seeping into my body and down into my soul. I smiled as I watched him, getting lost in the music in front of him, his fingers moving graceful through the chords, before he finally finished, my voice was soft, "That was beautiful."_

_He smiled proudly, before he replied, "Thanks, it's a song my brothers and I have been working on."_

_"It sounds amazing," watching the grin swept across his handsome face._

End Of Flashback

My eyes filled with tears, as they slowly fell one by one, it had been five years. Five years since I last seen his face, his I last heard his voice. There were days when I would just ache to hear him again, to be faced to faced with him. Wiping away the pesky tears, I pushed out of the car, walking towards the front door. I walked across the concrete pavement, up the wooden steps. I slid the key into the slot, turning it as it clanked. Pushing the door open, as I took in the cool air, the ac humming. I closed the door behind as I slid off my shoes, walking over to the kitchen. I pressed the play button onto the answering machine, the voice echoing, my hand pulling open the refrigerator. Grabbing a bottle of water as I twisted the cap, letting the cool liquid fall back into the back of my throat refreshing my thirst.

"Hey Miley, it's Mitchell, Emily just told me the amazing news, congratulations. Why don't we all go out for drinks, my treat."

I grinned listening to Mitchell, he was such a good friend, and an amazing husband to Emily. I knew from day one they were meant for each other.

"Hey Sweetheart, it's Dad, I heard the amazing news, let me know when you guys set a date, so I can fly out there. Tennennsee is amazing. But I couldn't be any happier that you said yes, that poor boy was so nervous when he came to ask for my blessings. At least I didn't scare him off, but ok I have to go, I love you!"

My dad was my best friend, our family had been through so much, and he was my hero. For everything he had been through and dealt with he held such strenght and diginity. I was proud to call him my father, and I loved with him all of my heart.

"Hey Baby, it's Cody. Just wanted to call and say I love you, I know you are out with Emily right now, probably telling her the news, I'm so happy you said yes. Mitchell called and said for us to go for drinks, I can pick you up around seven thirty. I'll see you then, I love you!"

I smiled, listening to my message before the machine beep, "End of Final Messages." Pushing the erase button on the answering machine, I padded across the cool floors, walking up the stairs to my bedroom, as I pushed opened the door. Clothes were scattered across the floor, my sheets crumpled on top. I sat down, powering up my computer as I waited for it too load. I walked over to the glass french doors, pushing them open as I walked onto the wron iron balcony. Across the railing, sat the dark room, the door shut, the lights off. I stood against the railing, frowning as I thought of all the broken promises. The promises that were not kept. So many people had disappointed me in the past, but he was suppose to be my constant, he wasn't suppose to let me down. The tears falling from my eyes, as I thought of the past, it felt like a lifetime ago.

The ringing of my cell phone, broke me from my reminsce, walking over to my purse, I pulled out my phone, bringing it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, did you get my message?" Cody voice filled through the speaker.

I smiled, "Yeah I'll see you at 7:30."

"Are you ok?" He asked softly his voice filled with concern, "You sound a little off."

"I'm fine... just thinking, I'll see you later.." I replied

"OK, I love you."

"I love you too."

And just like his words, I meant mine, I love Cody. He was here to pick up the pieces, here for me when I needed him. He was by my side, and though he may never filled the empty hole in my heart. I knew he would one day make me a happy girl.

A/N: please review, it only makes me happy... and a happy author is an author who will update!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well look at me go.. another update YES! :D The flashback is different, but I know you guys dont mind, it still a perfect NILEY moment. :D

Chapter Four  
You're My Insipiration

Cody's car pulled in front of the house, at exactly 7:30 on the dot. I trotted out of the car, my dark rinse denim skirt clung to my legs, revealing the golden tan. My silk black camisole, hugged my curves, the soft material ran across the smooth lines. I carried my bag slung onto my shoulder, as the flip flops hit against the pavement. Pulling open the door, I leaned over pressing my lips against Cody's lips.

"Hey Baby," he murmered.

"Hey Cody," I greeted smiling.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, I nodded, as his hands interlaced with mine, he pulled out of the driveway, as he manuevered the car down the Mailbu streets.

-- through her eyes --

"To our friends, Miley and Cody, congratulations, we wish you a happy engagement, and I'm honored that you guys chose Emily and I to be in your wedding party," Mitchell announced, to the table.

"Cheers" we shouted, clanking our glasses together.

I glanced around the small table, sitting across from my friends, Emily and Mitchell's beaming faces, I glanced beside me, Cody's hand laced with mine.

"Thanks you guys, Mitchell, for everything... you guys are the best," I said softly, a smile on my face.

"You guys are the best friends a guy could ever ask for, Miley, you are the love of my life, I love you, thanks you for being a part of our lives," Cody said sincerely, his voice soft, his eyes locked with our friends.

I leaned over, pressing my lips against Cody's the familiar texture of his lips, but deep down inside of me, I knew the sparks were missing, the fireworks that used to erupted when my lips connected with Nick. My lips formed into a frown, before I pushed the thought out of my head.

We sat around laughing and joking, my eyes roaming the room, before the faint sound in the background, a low hummed melody erupted through the speaker, and I could just make out the words. My eyes started filling with tears, immediately the voice I knew filled the air, his voice like velvet, the words that I knew by heart. I pushed the chair back, standing up, glancing around the table as I broke my gripped from Cody's hand, "Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

My heel clank across the floor, as I made my way through the aisle of tables, my hands pushed the bathroom door open, before stopping in front of the mirror. The bathroom was empty, the dimmed light in the room. The sound blaring through the speakers, my eyes locked onto my reflections, the trail of tears falling from my eyes, his voice pure, echoing through the quiet room.

"hello beautiful, how's it going... I hear it wonderful in california, ive been missing you, it's true. But tonight... I'm gonna fly... yeah tonight... I'm gonna, cause I come across the world and see everything and never be satisfied if i couldnt see those eyes..."

Flashback

"hello beautiful... it's been a long time, since my phone rung, you've been on that line, I've been missing you, it's trueeeee..." his voice sang softly, before his voice faded out. He glanced up his eyes locked with mine, placing the guitar aside.

"So what did you think?" He asked, his voice filled with nervousness.

"It was amazing..." I replied, my voice shook, I was blown away by the purity of his music, his voice was filled with such passion.

"Really you think so? It's not done yet, we are still working on the chorus.. and the melody is a little rough..." He responded excitily, his eyes lit as he grabbed his guitar, handling it gently, as he ran his fingers across the metal strings, strumming.

"It sounds perfect, you guys are going to be huge," I exclaimed exciting, my face forming a smile, as I watched him. The way his fingers move across the strings, naturally.

He looked up meeting my eyes, before he smiled softly, his face flushed a bright red, "Well you are a good insipiration..."

I looked at him, my cheeks were burning before I asked softly, almost unsure with myself, my voice barely audible, "you wrote that about me?"

He smiled nodding, leaning closer to me, before he lent down, pressing his soft lips against mine, the sparks immediately exploded, the butterflies fluttered around in the pit of my stomach, his hands grazing against my skin. His fingers tracing little circles, across my cheek. My eyes were closed, my senses magnified with his touch, he pulled away slowly, his hot breath hitting aganist my lips, my breathing hitched, as I panted for air. My eyes fluttered opened, meeting the chocolate brown, glowing back at me, the immaculate color of his eyes. A smiled appeared across his lips, pressing my forehead against his, our skin hot against each other.

His voice soft, his breath panted for air, before the three words spilled out of his mouth, the three words, that made me whole, "I... love... you..."

My eyes widen, watching the sincerity in his words, before I closed the gap between out lips, my lips grazed across the smooth surface, pressing myself into him, with such intensity and passion, before I pulled back, my voice haggard, "I love you too."

End of Flashback

My eyes were closed, listening to the last chord of the melody filling the silences, as the tears trailed down my face.

"if I couldn't see those eyes..."

The song finally faded out, my eyes flapped open, my reflection staring back at me, how I would die to go back to that moment, to the moment when I felt whole. The empty space was filled, where I didn't ached for him. I wiped the tears away hastily, brushing them off my face, holding my head high I made my way back to the table.

Cody glanced up meeting my eyes, his face washed over with concern before I gave him a meek smile reassuring him, sitting down beside him. He hand enclosed around mine, before giving my hand a squeeze his eyes watching me, my hands squeezed back, reassuring him. Settling into the chair, I glanced around the table, this was my life now. My eyes met Cody's his eyes filled with love, and i knew in that moment, I was making the right choice. This is where my heart led me.

A/N: Reviews would make me smile. hopefully the update was a little longer, but I know I could have done better, so thats why I'm buckling down tonight and writing like the wind! If you guys are lucky you'll be reading the next update very soon!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ok so I know everyone is expecting an update… sorry I have it written down in my notebook, I just need to type it all up. So I apologize for the amount of time I am taking to update. I've been so busy with work, I haven't had time to type the whole chapter up yet, but the good news is, that I have like over 7 pages ready to type up for you, and it's super long, and a lot of plot to take it. And I also started on chapter six so you will get them very soon. Just wanted to let everyone know that I posted a one shot, it's short and simple, but it's a different take on Miley and Nick's relationship. Give it a shot? :D

For everyone who has been wondering, the poll is over with and done. The final votes came to, Alex and Emma, so expect the story up and running in the following week. As for my wonderful test audiences, DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU! THAT's Impossible, but I will be emailing, first chapters to Alex and Emma and The Girl Behind the Smile very soon. I'm not entirely sure if I'm emailing through Fanfic or Youtube yet, but expect it in the new few days.

Thanks to my readers, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow morning! I'm currently at my Uncle's.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok so I'm sorry this took so long but I hate typing things up from a notebook, I usually just type up the word file and edit from there. But this time I had written the chapter up first. And so I kept pushing this story back. But I'm updating now! Expect to see Nick very soon. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciated it!

I was actually going to post Alex and Emma, but I started writing a new story that I'm particularly fond of, so I think Alex and Emma may be booted to second.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Promises are Meant to be Broken**

I walked into the dimly lit house, Cody closed the door behind me, the cool air enclosing around us. I managed to flick the bright lights on, before tossing my keys onto the console table. The loud slam of the door closing behind filled the empty silences filling the air.

"Opps," Cody said out loud, his voiced echoed through the eerie silence.

I turned and faced him a grin swept across his face, "It's ok, can you stay with me tonight?"

His lips contorted into a frown before he spoke softly, "I'm sorry Miley, I have a lot of work to take care of when I get home, and I need to get up to the office early tomorrow, so I can't stay out too late."

I nodded, slightly bummed, "It's ok, I understand."

He smiled weakly at me before he took a few steps towards me, his arms extended as his fingers brushed across my face. Drawing a small line down the side of my cheek.

"I love you so much Miley," Cody's voice quirvered, "You make me so happy."

I gave him a weak smile before closing the small distance between us, "I love you." Pressing my lips forwards as they met his, the sudden warmth rushed through my body as I tasted his lips, the familiar taste. HIs lips were soft and willing, as his hands ran through my hair, his fingers pressing against my scalp as he pulled me closer, our lips smashed against one another.

I pulled away reluctantly, gasping for air in the small distances between out lips. My eyes meeting the mossy green, imprinting the birght colors glowing back at me before my eyes wandered to the chocolate brown, the color that once glowed in Nick's big brown eyes. My heart quickened as I pulled away, shaking the thought out of my head before facing a onfused Cody.

"Is something wrong?" Cody asked softly. 'Yes, a lot of things are wrong, I'm with my fiance and I'm thinking of my ex boyfriend who had left me...' my thought raced, as I wanted to retort.

I smiled shaking my head, "No, I'm just a little tired that's all."

He nodded, "Well I should probably go, so you can get some sleep. I love you Miley."

"I love you too, Cody," I replied before pulling him into my arms our lips meeting in a quick kiss.

"I call you tomorrow."

"Ok, drive home safe." I called after Cody as I closed the door behind.

I slowly flicked off all the lights before making my way up the stairs pushing open my bedroom door, my gazed turned to the balcony door peering over the railing my eyes adjacent landing, the room was dark, before I caught a faint shadow moving in the distance.

Shking the thought out of my head I slowly made my way over to my closet, tugging onto a pair of sweats and tank top, before chainginto the clothes. I made my way over to the computerpowering up the screen as I moved the mouse across the pad.

My fingers typed into the keyboard before the window appear, my eyes ran across the words before scrolling across the picture. There was his face grinning back at me like it had for the pass five years, through the pixal of the computer screen. His brown eyes however looked clouded and tired, the smile looked force. Carefully analyzing the picture, his two brothers standing beside him, both handsome as ever. There was the man who broke all the promiese and broke my heart in the process, my eyes roamed across the room before settling onto a sing frame, my eyes watered with tears. The younger version of myself was grinning back at me, my tanned shoulders resting back aganist a strong chest. The brown curls that were sprawled across his head, a singling spring, sheiling over the brown eyes that glowed. A smile plastered across his handsome face. The ocean rippling in the background, the waves crashed onto the shores. It felt like a lifetime ago since i was that girl. It had been when life made sense, when he was only the small distance between our two glass door. It had been before all the things that made no sense, it had been when life had a purpose to live. If only i could go back and freeze, it would have been a time when i felt whole.

--

The Next Morning

I woke up the next morning to the bright lit sun pouring through the window as I pushed myself out of bed. My eyes darted around the room as I walked over to the french doors, pushing the handles open as the light breeze hit aganist my skin. My bare feet padded across the cememnt, my fingers rested against the cool wron iron metal railngs my eyes adjusted to the sun.

I let out a long yawn stretching my arms out above me as I listen to the silences of my surrounding, the segulls flocking and the waves crashing could be heard. My eyes glanced over to the Nick's room the room was dark as I slowly climbed over the railing , landing onto the cement floor. I made my way over to the glass door pressing my fingertips aganist the glass, feeling the cool glass touching back. The room was dark within, as i remember ther time I had been witihin those walls, the glass doors was never in the way.

Flashback

_The darkness had taken over the sky as i climbed across the metal railings. The cool wind hitting aganist me caused me to shiver as I walked across the cool floor. My bare feet aganist the cememnt, my vision blurred behind the tears as my hands formed into a fist ligthly pounding aganist the glass door. I could hear the fain shuffling within the dark room before the door slid open. NIck's tired eyes landed on me, before taking me in. He allowed me to brush past him, the tears falling from my eyes as I settling onto a spot onto the floor._

_He held me in his arms, as the sob continued, underneath the white ceilings in the darkness, he held me, stroking my hair. I let the tears fall as he held me, because no words needed to be exchanged, all I needed was to be in his arms._

_Fast Forward to 2 years Later_

_I ran through the house, the rain pouring down outside, the pitter patter of the fallen raindrops falling against the rooftop. The tears falling from my eyes, as I let them run down the side of my cheek. I pushed open the glass door, my eyes blurred behind the tears, as I mounted across the balcony, stumbling onto the cement floor where Nick's room was set._

_I made my way over to the glass window, the lights were shut, I knew the house was empty. I cried out in pain, as fell down to my knees. Leaning against the glass doors, I let the tears fall, because in that moment I needed him most. I needed him to wrap his arms around me and tell me it would be ok, when all hope was lost. That night I cried for Noah, losing her was unimaginable, I cried for my father, for putting on a strong front to be brave for my family, I cried for my mother to come home to us, and I cried for Nick, to be there by myself_

_That was the night that I learned how foolish I had been to believe that he would always been there for me, I let the tears fall the pouring raindrops hitting hard against my body. I sat there for hours, just crying, the tears ran free._

_And underneath the darken sky, the words slipped through my lips, "You said you always be there, you promise you would be there... I guess promises are meant to be broken."_

End of Flashback

I retracted my fingers from the cool glass door, the tears trailing down my face, as I brushed them away. I glanced up at the golden sun rising into the Californian sky. My fingers rested against the wooden railing, my eyes watching the water rippling against the shore. Blinking back the tears, I just allowed myself to be free.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I made you guys wait for so long on the other chapter I decided to be super nice, and post this one up. I have a feeling this is going to look extremely familiar to you, if you read through his eyes, but at the same time, it'll be a little different, some nice Ciley scene. Aw I'm a sucker for Cody and Miley, they are cute together, but I have to show my Niley Love. I hope your thoughts on Cody will be different with this story, he just so amazing to Miley, I feel bad... but ok... the update... guess who is finally here... :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Shocking I know. But its ok, I learn to accept it.

Chapter 6

The Missing Piece Returns

"Miley?" The voice shouted through the house, I glanced up pushing myself over the balcony, and into my room. "Miley!" The voice called again, before the bedroom door swung open, a concern Cody, walked through the room.

"Miley, there you are!" He said softly.

I glanced up meeting his the moss green colored orbs, my eyes hazed behind a thin layer of tears, before I saw his lips contorted into a frown, his voice filled with concern, "Miley what's wrong?"

I smiled weakly brushing away the tears, "Nothing... I was just thinking you know."

He nodded, walking slowly towards me, his steps filled with caution, before his arms extended, his hands moved fowards, his fingers brushed across across my face, drawing little circles onto the side of my cheek, "Miley... it'll be ok, I'll be here for you... always."

I nodded, resting my head softly against his chest, allowing his arms to wrapped around me, as he embraced me in his arms. His fingers slowly trailed down my back, his fingertip drew little circles at my spine, soothing me.

"I love you," I murmered against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

He shifted me into his arms, before his hands rested onto my face, cupping my chin before titling my head to meet his eyes, "I love you too Miley."

--

We slowly made our way down the stairs as I settled into the kitchen stool, my barefeet dangling off the edge, my arms propped on the marble counters.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked softly.

"Well I was hoping we could go get some lunch." Cody said softly, "But I'm up for anything."

I smiled, "Lunch sounds great!" I lent over pressing my lips against the side of his face, in a guarded kiss.

He smiled, placing a gentle arm onto my shoulder, I rested my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes as I let myself take in the moment.

"I love you Miles..." Cody said softly.

My eyes fluttered open, as I looked up at Cody, his eyes met mine, the glow around the green that line his iris, before I said softly, "I love you too."

He pulled me into his arms, as he held me in an embrace, allowing his strong arms, to just hold me.

--

We spent the afternoon, strolling down the beach eating ice cream and laughing. His hands laced with mine, as we took in the warmth of the sky. The bright sun pouring down on us, our hearts wide and open. Splashing each other as if we were young teenaged kids, our life was at our feet.

I ran into the house, laughing, Cody closed behind me.

"I'm going to get you!" He called after me, as I squealed laughing.

Tearing up the stairs, I ran down the hallway pushing open my bedroom door, I ran across the carpet floor. Me feet grinding into the soft material, as my hand landed on the steel handle of the french doors, pushing the door wide open, my eyes glanced up.

They widen in shock as I looked at the person in front of me, shaking my head in hallucination, my eyes met his, the sudden bolt of electricity ran through my body, as my stomach filled with butterflies, at the sudden distances that separated us. That's when my thoughts had been comfirmed, when my name slipped through his lips in a voice so soft, it was almost in disbelief that we were standing here face to face after all this time.

"Miley?" His voice shook.

I walked closer to the railing, each step I took, the voice inside my head screaming at me to walk away, but I couldn't, a sudden pull was radianting around him, pulling me closer to him before I shouted, "OH MY GOD, NICK?"

He nodded his head, his curls bouncing up and down with his swift movement, his face wore a shock expression that I was sure my face had matched, his mouth hung open, ready to speak when a low familiar voice interupted him.

"Miley? What's wrong?" Cody called from behind, before he rushed through the door.

"Oh my god, it is Nick!" I shouted once again, raising my hand up to his face, my fingers grazing across his soft skin. He was standing right in front of me. My world around me spinning in shock.

He smiled shyly before he spoke, "Hey how have you been?"

I smiled my eyes lit up at his prescenes, "Great, oh my god, I can't believe you are here," I turned and faced Cody, the excitment taking over my voice before I smiled, "You know Cody," I nodded in Cody's direction, who was standing close behind me, "my fiance."

"You and Cody?" He asked bewildered, his eyes glance back and forth between Cody and I.

I nodded, grinning, "Yeah, we are getting married, this spring."

A smile appeared across his face, "That's amazing, congratulations you two."

"Thanks Nick," Cody said softly, stepping closer to me, as he wrapped his strong toned arms around my waist, pulling me back aganist his strong body.

A grin appeared across my face, as I placed a gentle hand onto Cody's shoulder, my engagment ring glimmering in the sunlight, "Thanks Nick, I can't believe you are here. It's so great to see you."

He nodded before replying, "It's great to see you too, but listen, I need to head back inside. Maybe we can catch up sometime."

I nodded, "Sure of course, everyone will be so glad to see you."

"Well I guess I'll talk to you guys later, it's great seeing you two again." He replied, before turning and walking beyond the glass sliding door back into this bedroom, the door closing behind him.

I shifted in Cody's arm, facing him, as my eyes met his, my eyes wide and lit, before I spoke, "I can't believe Nick's back!" Excitement in my voice.

I watch Cody's lips turning into a smile, as he pulled me into his arms, holding onto me, "I'm happy to see that real smile back on your face again."

I pulled back my eyes met with his, his smile was geniune, before I closed the gap between us once again, wrapping my arms around his. Resting my head against his chest, his fingers ran soothingly through my brown strands, for the first time in five years, the missing piece of my life was finally back.

A/N: So yes? Long update. Nick is back. Cody is so freaking awesome. I know you are happy that Nick is finally in the picture, you guys have waited long enough. Well ok, Reviews and I may update. :D ok, who am I kidding, Review and I WILL update.

I also got tagged by a horrible girl... (SIGH) lol. So expect the tag songfic game thing. MICHELLE I'm VERY UPSET! lol. AND JUST WAIT TIL YOU SEE WHO I'm TAGGIN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!

Love you BRI, KATY, and AMY! Love to Michelle too!

Oh and AntiNillymovement is coming together, the website is still being worked on, and the forum should be up and running very soon. So come and join, and we can talk. If you don't like Demi, there is a Demi Bashing forum just for you, and Michelle will be more than happy to join the discussion. There is something for everyone.

Jiley and Moe fans are more than welcome! :D


	8. NOTE

A/N: So I know you guys probably thought this was an update, and I promise a new one is coming really soon, for all of my stories, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I have a new video trailer and a synopsis up for a new fanfiction story. I know everyone was voting for Alex and Emma, but I was insipired with this one.

please watch the trailer, leave reviews on the story or on the video. I worked insanely hard, and that story will be a LONG story, I already have 4 chapters type and it's already almost 9,000 words, so each chapters average 2,000 words.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So if anyone read chapter 8 of Through His Eyes, this may look a little familiar, and a lot depressing. But it was one of my favorite chapter, so I had to recreate it in Miley's POV. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, they were a blast to read. You guys are always way too kind. Btw the flashback is a new piece to the story.

So I hope you guys know that I have been writing like a maniac, trying to finish off this story so I can focus on my other projects. And so far, I got 2 chapters finished. And they are super long. But I hope you guys will be statisfied with the story. I'm trying to find the story line that had been already laid out by through his eyes. So if it feels repetive I'm sorry, I tried to change it up as much as I could.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything but the PLOT the story is entirely FICTIONAL

Chapter 7  
Letting Her Down

I ran my fingers across the worn leather binding, flipping open the leather flap, the memories immediately came flashing back at me. One by one, as I looked at each four by six photo, the color bright, the people that smiled at me, seemed century away from me. I laughed as my eyes ran acrossed the familiar picture.

_Flashback_

_I held the camera lopesided as I snapped the picture instilling the moment in a single four by six picture, Nick's toned arms, wrapped around my waist, a singled hand rested on top of his. Our goofy grin, as we laughed for the picture._

_"Miley, I think that one is a keeper, don't you?" He asked laughing._

_I smiled, "It's perfect, both of our eyes are actually opened for once."_

_He laughed, before pushing off the ground, breaking away his grip on my waist, placing a hand out in front of me, "Let's go into the water, it looks perfect."_

_Placing my hand in his, as he pulled me off the ground, we tore our way towards the ocean water, splashing the cool water against our skins, as our laughter filled the air. It had been a time when we were so carefree. Living in the moment, the worlds around us, never existed, it was just Nick and I. My eyes trapped beneath the glow of his chocolate brown eyes, that would make me melt. His perfect grin, that made me fall to pieces._

_End of Flashback_

I felt a faint trickle of tears falling down from my eyes, the wet tears creating a trail. Pushing them away, my eyes tore towards the dark sky that had taken over outside the glass door. Pushing myself off the ground, I slowly made my way towards the glass doors, gripping my hand on the metal handle, as I turned the knob, pushing the door wide open. Immdediately the warm air wrapped around me, the faint breeze blowing against my skin. The dark sky was lit with twinkling stars and the bright moon, that was casting its reflection onto the ocean water. The currents moving slowly, as it rippled away onto the shore, lining the sand with a wet layer. I glance over to the dark room that was next door, the wron iron railing seperating us, before I pushed myself off the landing, and landing on the wooden panels. My bare feet hitting against the cold wood, before my hand form a small fist, knocking softly against the glass pane.

The door cracked open before Nick's tired eyes met mine, standing behind the glass door, before his voice called out softly, "Miley?"

I gave him a weak smile, before I asked softly, "Hey, can I come in?"

He nodded his head, pushign the door open wider, allowing me to enter the dark room. He closed the door behind, as the cool air wrapped around my body, the low hum of the air conditioner, rumbling through the quaint house. Nick flicked on the light, our eyes adjusting to the brightness. I walked across the floor, my fingers grazing across the surface of his things, before settling down onto his bed. He came over slowly, taking a seat next to me, his bare chest was revealed, before he pulled a large pillow, sheilding his naked chest. I smiled at him, before allowing my eyes to roam around the quiet room, before I said softly, "It's exactly the same."

He nodded, "Yeah, I can't believe that after five years, everythign is stil in the same place, it feels so good to be home, I missed it here. It's been way too long."

My eyes ran across his face, his words cutting deep inside of me, as I wanted to shout out in pain, he said he missed it, and yet he never came back... Giving him a weak smile, I spoke softly, "Yeah it has..."

We sat in silences for what seemed like ages, our eyes watching one another before the words came out, my voice cracking, "Why didn't you ever come back?"

He looked down at the palms of his hands, before he looked up, his eyes locking with mine, the chocolate brown, that glowed beneath a faint layer of tears, "Miley..."

I shook my head, breaking our gaze, as the tear fell, "It was hard without you Nick... You promised to be there, to listen, and you left... you never kept in touch..." My voice shook before I looked up me eyes meeting with his, his face faded away, just merely a blurred vision sat in front of me, as the tears filled to the brim.

"Miley..." he started again, before I spoke up cutting him off.

"I waited by the phone for months, hoping you would call, there would be nights when I could just sit against the door, hoping that you would come home, crying myself to sleep. It got worst... at home..." I started my voice cracking, before they were barely audible, "She was so young, and it broke my fathers heart, it was the last straw... losing Noah." The tears were falling fast, like a never ending waterfall.

"Her heart gave up on her, my mother left my dad, abandoning Braison and I, there were so many nights when I needed to hear your voice..." My voice finally lifted, my voice loud, "You never came back... why are you here now?"

He looked down at the ground, as the I tried to muffled the sobs, holding them in to the best of my abilities, before they came out at full force, and there in his childhood bedroom, he said the only thing he could say, the tears falling freely, "I'm sorry, for letting you down."

I wiped away the tears, as he closed the small distances between us, his arm resting against my should like he had down so many times before, I lent in, resting my head against his chest as I allowed the tears to fall, seeping down his bare chest, his fingers running through my hairs, before he said softly, over and over, the only words that mattered..."I'm so sorry..."

Calling out to him, my voice almost a whisper, the only thing I made sense of, "You broke your promise Nick, you let me down, just like everyone else in my life..." He arms tighten as he held me in his arms, shifting my head I took one look at his eyes, meeting the warm brown, before I saw the faint trail of tears that grazed down the side of his face. I only wish he knew that in that moment, after five long years, was the first time, I felt whole, being in his arms in that moment when he held me close, because nothing else mattered.

A/N: Reviews? Did this one bring tears to your eyes as it did in Through His Eyes? If not, I'm sure I wont disstatisfied you with the next chapter, but you'll never know until you review! (WINK WINK)

anti nilly movement join, it check out the website. :D Gosh I'm in love with Joe Jonas - Gotta Find You the full version, so much better then the Demi This is me Crap. HAHA.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: In through his eyes, this was one of the most popular chapter, I just couldn't bring myself to not rewrite it.

Chapter 8  
I Wish He Were You

My eyes opened to the familiar surrounding, glancing around the empty bedroom, the white walls, that were sparse. Pushing myself upright, as my feet grazed the cold floors, I rubbed my tired as, before the sliding door slid open, Nick head of curls, walked through his eyes landing on me, before he said softly, "Hey."

I smiled weakly, "Hey..."

He sat down beside me, his eyes locked with mine, the silences filling the air, before I spoke up, brekaing the unbearable silences.

"Look Nick... I'm sorry about last night..." my voice was low, soft, barely audible.

He shook his head, before he spoke, "Miley, you have no reason to be sorry..."

I smiled at him, before pushing myself off the bed, "Thanks for everything NIck, but listen I need to get gooding, Cody and I have plans to pick out flowers for the wedding... hopefully, I'll see you around.

"Yeah, maybe we can meet sometimes..."

I turned and headed for the door, before taking one last look at him, a smile appearing across my face, "Well I'll see you around."

My feet walking through the house that held so many memories I tored down the stairs, making my way to the front door. Taking in the moment, I pulled opened the front door, before slamming it shut, as I walked down the wooden steps, the Californian sunlight pouring down on me.

A Week Later

We walked down the shore, the grainy sand seeping beneath my toes, as I took in the salty air, the surround sunlight pouring down on me. The light breeze of the ocean rippling hit against my tan arms. My hands laced with Cody, our fingers entertwined, as we laughed. Emily and Mitchell, grinning as they held onto each other. Walking down the distance, I made out the faint figure, standing alone taking in the stunning view.

"Hey NICK!" I shouted, as his head shifted towards the moving group. I waved my arms in the air to catch his attention. His pace slow as he walked towards us, Cody's arm wrapping around my waist.

"Hey Miley!" Nick greeted, before turning to face Cody, Mitchell and Emily, "Hi."

Cody arms tighten around my waist, pulling me closer against his body, before he rested his chin onto my shoulder, he spoke with authority, "Sup Dude?"

Nick face broke out into a forced smiled before he spoke, "Just aking in the view, it sure had changed lately."

Mitchell looked over at Nick, a smile smeared across his face before he spoke, "It's been ages since we last saw you, even though we could just flip on the TV and we would see you plastered across the screen," he said laughing.

Nick turned his attention to Mitchell and Emily, before he spoke up, his eyes widen with excitement, "Mitchell? Emily?"

Emily grinned before nodding before she stifled a laughter, "Hey Nicky!"

"Oh my god!" Nick shouted, pulling both of them into a warm embrace, "How are you guys?"

"Great!" Mitchelle answered as he clasped his hands around Emily's revealing the rather large ring, that glistened against the sunlight.

Nick face broke out in confusion before he asked excitedly, "Are you and Emily together now?" His eyes darting back and forth between Emily and Mitchell, Cody and I join in the laugther.

Emily nodded laughing, before she stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Emily Musso."

I laughed speaking up for the first time since calling him over, "I told you they were made for each other."

Nick laughed, before he spoke up, "That's amazing you guys, I'm so happy for you."

"Well what are you plans for the rest of the day, because Cody here," Mitchell started nudging at Cody," Can't make dinner tonight, so do you maybe want to come with Miley, Emily and I, so I don't have to hear her talk about wedding plans all night."

He looked over at Cody and I, slightly skeptical about the idea. Before I heard Cody speak up, "Yeah, you should take my place, catch up with the group, I have previous arrangements, and I;m sure that Miley would love the company." Cody said, his hands resting on mine, as I gave him a thankful squeeze.

I smiled nodding.

"Ok sure, if it's cool with everyone." Nick said softly, watching everyone nodding.

"Awesome," Mitchell exclaimed, "Why don't you come over with Miley to our place around 6?"

"Sure if that's ok with Miley," Nick said, turning their attention to me, as everyone eyes landed onto me.

I smiled, before noding, "yeah that sounds good, you can meet me at my place at 5:45."

"Ok that sounds great you guys, I guess I'll see you guys ater, I need to take care of a few things first." Nick said out loud, a smile on his face, as he exchanged hugs, before looking over at Cody, "I'll see you around Cody."

Nick waved, as we watched him walking back towards his house, before disappearing behind the back gates that seperated his house from the long stretch beach.

I looked over at Cody before I spoke up, letting Mitchell and Emily walk ahead of us, "Are you sure you are ok with me going with Nick?"

He looked down at me, he took my hand in his before smiling, "I trust you... and I love you... he was your best friend, or is... that is regardless, he is your friend, and he makes you happy. I don't want to stand between your happiness, and you don't need my permission."

I smiled, pushing myself off my toes, as my lips captured his, in a sweet innocent kiss. But unlike the kisses I used to share with Nick, there was no sparks, being near Nick made my heart race by the seconds, the butterflies that would fly aorund, and yet, standing beside Cody, I felt empty. Breaking out kiss, I pulled away, giving him a weak smile, before taking his hand and tugging him along to catch up with Emily and Mitchell.

--x o x--

2 Hours Later

I pulled the ceramic plates across my long brown straight, brushing the stray stands aside. Each strand glistened, with the sweet scent of Mango and Coconut, that followed closed behind me, the smell lingering. I turned off the straighter, before turning my attention to my face, taking in my reflection that was cast back at me. The white eyelet dress that clung to my body in all the right places. Framing and accentuating the curves that so many have often complimented me on. Applying a thin coat of makeup onto my face, I dusted my skin with a sun kissed, touch of bronzer. I combed my lashes with the black wand that held the inky liquid. Smearing the peach color gloss across my thin lips, that instantly look plumped. I made my way out the bathroom door, and back into my bed room, padding across the room, as I tossed my things aimlessly into my bag, before the bell rang alerting me it was time.

Slinging the bag over my shoulders, I made my way down the steps, heading into the spacious foyer, before my hand grasp onto the steel handle pulling the wooden door open. I smiled as I took Nick in, the faint trace of his colgne lingering around me. The way his shirt clung to his toned body, his curls even looked extra bouncy.

He walked over, wrapping his arms around me before pulling me into a warm embrace, "Hey you look amazing." He said softly into my ear, before he pulled away.

I smiled, my face blushing, before I replied, "Thanks, you look nice too."

He smiled, "Thanks are you all set to go?"

"Yeah," I replied, closing the door behind, as we walked down the steps and into his car. Directing him, as he manuevered the car through the traffic, before pulling up into Mitchell and Emily's. We both got out, walking across the pavement, before I pushed the doorbell, waiting for the door to open.

Seconds later the door swung open, as Mitchell led us in the house, before walking over to the dining room. Taking our seats, Emily makde her way carrying a tray of lasagna. We sat around eating and catching up on the past five years.

We discussed the things we all had accomplished from college to weddings and graduations. We retold the stories of the mischief Emily and I used to get into when we were in college, rooming together. The parties we attended, and the jobs we all tended too. Soon we all made our way into the living room, for coffee and dessert, before my phone rang.

Pushing out of my seat, I excused myself from the group, as I took the call in the hallway.

Finishing quickly, I slowly returned to the living room, before I heard my name, hiding back behind the wall, as I listened to the conversation that was being exchanged, my thoughts racing, before the group held the silences. Deciding that things were too late, and that it was better to just let things be. I causually walking back in, I spoke up, "Hey guys, sorry about that, that was just the wedding planner, what did I miss?" Before taking a seat down beside Nick.

Nick immediately answer nervously, "Nothing important."

Emily smiled before looking at me, "What did the wedding planner want?"

"The final count on the invitations, I'm so stressed out from this crazy wedding," I answered laughing.

"It'll be ok," Mitchell added.

I smiled facing Nick, before I asked him softly, "So nick are you going to be in town in late April? Because I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the wedding.

His eyes looked over at Emily and Mitchell, who both smiled at him weakly, before he nodded, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

My eyes lit up before I spoke up, "Are you serious? That's really means a lot to me."

He smiled at me, before he stood up, "Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom, where is it?"

Mitchell answered directing him, "Down the hall and to the right."

Watching Nick disappear down the long hallway, I looked over at Emily and Mitchell who were both watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard didn't you? You know he misses you... You know that you love him." Emily accused.

I looked at her, before shaking my head, "I don't know what you are talking about... I don't love Nick, and Nick does't miss me Em. I'm getting married to Cody, and this is the way things are meant to be."

Mitchell looked at the ground, before his voice was slightly raised, "You know, it kills him right? The fact that he still loves you, and that he see's you with another man. He only wants you to be happy... even if that means watching you spending forever with Cody... but I know you Miley... I know you are far from happy... why are you fighting this."

I shook my head, "Please, dont.. ok... I love Cody... Nick and I had something in the past... but it's in the past..."

"He loves you..." Emily said softly, before resting a soft hand onto my shoulder, "And you know that deep down, you love him too..."

I bite back the tears, before walking into the foyer, waiting against the door, before Nick returned from down the hall. Stepping forward I quickly asked, "Hey Nick, it's getting late, are you ready to go?"

He nodded, "Yeah sure, let's go."

Exchanging goodbyes, Mitchell pulled me into his arms, before he said softly, "Just follow your heart Miley..."

I frowned, following Nick out the door, as we slid in, the ride home was in silences, before he pulled into the driveway. Breaking the silences I spoke up, "Nick are you ok?"

He turned and faced me, forcing a smile onto his face, "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

I frowned before I locked eyes with his, "Just seems like something is bothering you."

He shook his head speaking softly "No, I'm fine."

I nodded in defeat, "well I had a lot of fun tonight Nick."

He smiled, "I did too Miley." We both slid out of the car, as we met each other at the front end of the car, before he pulled me into a hug.

A smiled appearing across my face, as we pulled apart, "I guess I'll see you around Nick."

He nodded, as I turned to walk towards the door, my feet walking across the pavement, before I turned to take one last look at Nick the words slipping through my lips, "I'm sorry Nick."

He looked up, his eyes filled with confusion, as he made his way towards me, his voice was barely audible, "For what?"

Letting out a sigh, before I felt the faint trail of tears falling from my eyes, the blurred view of his face, slowly fadding away, my lips quivered, before I said softly, so softly that it could barely be heard, underneath that dark sky, as we stood outside, "I wish he was you, Nick..." I turned on my heel, as I pushed open the front door, walking through the dark house, before slamming the door shut, the tears falling from my eyes. It was in that moment, that i wanted nothing more than to admit that he was all I ever wanted. That this is what my heart wanted, but in so many ways, I couldn't bring myself to let him back in, after he left me so broken. Cody may never filled those holes, that Nick left behind. But I couldn't find the strenght to risk it all again. The tears falling freely, as I slowly sank against the door, my body resting against the door, as I let the tears run. Every night I just wished that it was Nick.

A/N: Reviews! :D They make me happy


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So here I am squeezing in an update even though, you guys didn't even come close to hitting the review mark, just letting everyone know that I won't be updating for the next 2 weeks or so, because I'm going to be extremely busy. But this one is a decent lenght to pass the time.

Chapter Nine

Three Weeks Later

It had been three weeks since the dinner at Mitchell and Emily, and Cody and I have been running around doing wedding plans, as I tried my best to allow the thought of Nick to slip between the cracks. I glance over at Cody beaming face, as he fed me a piece of cake, smearing the frosting onto my face, as I laughed.

"Hey..." I whined, wiping away the white frosting.

Cody grinned, leaning over, kissing me, as the frosting smeared across his handsome face, before he wiped it off, licking his fingers clean, "Yum."

I laughed, "I like the red velvet cake, with the white frosting."

He nodded, "I agree, the red velvet cake was to die for," he looked up at the baker, pointing to the cake, as we discussed the number of tiers we wanted for the cake, the baker writing down the specific specifications, that we wanted.

Cody and I walked out hand in hand, as we walked down the sidewalk of the busy street to our cars that were parked beside one another. He leaned over, wrapping his arms around my waist, before pulling me close to him, as his lips captured mine. Breaking away from the passionate kiss, a grin appeared across his face, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, when we meet my parents for lunch."

I nodded, "I'll see you later baby. Drive home safe."

He smiled, walking over to his car, "I love you."

I grinned, as I slid into the car. Pulling out of the parking space, I drove down the Californian roads, my little white car, speeding down the expressway before turning into the main street that led to my house. Slowly driving past the street lined with shops, turning off the side streets, I pulled up in front of my house. Putting the car into park, before shutting the engine, slinging my bag onto my shoulder. I walked towards the front door, pushing open the heavy wooden door, as the cool air wrapped around my body, slamming the door behind me shut.

Walking through the quiet house, I headed up the steps towards my room, as the door pushed opened, the faint sound of a guitar could be made out, the strumming of the metal strings as I took in the words, as they played. Tossing my things onto the bed, I made my way slowly towards the glass french doors, the sound immediately amplified, before pushing the door opens quietly, closing it softly behind not to create a sound. I watched the way Nick's fingers strummed the guitar, his voice was pure, belting out the line with his heart and soul.

"In this world, living of desire. Conforming to fit what others require. Being something we're not to find bliss. Our selves forgotten our true souls amiss." His voice held the final note, before I saw the faint trace of a single tears, that slid down the side of his face, allowing myself to be moved by his music, my hands clapped against one another as the sound broke him out of his trace, my voice soft, "That was beautiful...

He pushed himself off the groung, as I slowly made my way over the adjoing balcony, landing onto the wooden planks that were set beneath my week. Slowly pacing myself towards him, as my hands moved forward brushing against his cheek, before the words came freely,"You are amazing, don't ever change, not for anyone."

My eyes were sheilded behind a layer of tears, as the droplets filled to the brim, before the broke free, running down the side of my face. He locked his gazed with mine, before his hand came foward brushing away the fallen tears, before he spoke, each word came out slowly, "No one knows me the way you know me." His words sinking down into me as I absorbed each sylablle, allowing myself to lose the inner battle with myself. His voice finally broke the silence, strong, as he spoke, "Miley, I can't lie to my heart anymore."

My eyes widen in confusion, as I took a step back, my voice shook, "What do you mean?"

"I can't do this anymore, pretend that I'm ok." He said , the tears spilling out of his eyes as they overflowed over the brim.

The hurt that filled within me, slowly took over, as my voice vunerable as they quivered in pain, "What are you saying?"

His hands came forward, cupping my face in his large hands, before he closed the gap between us, breaking the distance that seperated our lips, as the sparks immedaitely erupted through my body, the butterflies fluttered through the pit of my stomach as I stood beside him, our lips resting against one another. Before he pulled away, his voice soft, "I still love you."

I looked at him, as I watched him, before I pulled away from his arms, breaking the distances between us, slowly walking away from him, shaking my head. The tears falling from my eyes, my body shook, before I took the alt few steps.

"Miley..." He called out.

I shook my head, before I cut him off, "No, you don't, you can't." I said in disbelief. His words made no sense, he couldn't have no, not when my life was piecing together. My hand grasp onto the cool railing, as I pushed myself off the wooden planks, landing onto the cement ground, before my hand grazed against the metal handle.

"Miley, I love you, doesn't that mean anything?" He shouted after me.

The tears fell, before I looked back my eyes met with his before I shook my head, "Nick, you can't do this, not now, when my life is starting. You are too late... I'm sorry."

His eyes filled with tears, before he spoke out, the words coming with a sudden confidences, "Miley, if you can tell me that you don't love me, fine. I'll leave here and now, but you know that deep down, you still love me too." I said loudly.

My face broke out into a frown as I listened to his words, my heart raced against my chest, screaming for me to step forwards, as my brain called out in the back reminding me of the pain I had felt when he was away. The tears sliding down my face, before I shook my head one last time, "I'm so sorry."

Pulling open the metal handle, as I pulled the door open, I stepped inside, slamming it shut, as I collapse to the ground, allowing the tears fall.

A/N: So I combined the two parts together, to make this chapter, it isn't entirely the same, but it isn't entirely different either. I'm trying to rewrite, to the best of my ability


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So I combined the two parts together, to make this chapter, it isn't entirely the same, but it isn't entirely different either. I'm trying to rewrite, to the best of my ability

Chapter Ten

2 Weeks Later

I sat down against the marble island, the barstool set against the kitchen island. My eyes glancing out at the the deserted beach, the water rippling against the coast, the long trail of sand, that laid untouched. The dark sky slowly falling over the surrounding, as I let out the breath I hadn't realize I had been holding in. The sound of the pitter patter, of fallen raindrops hitting against the roof, closing my eyes, I allowed my thoughts to roamed, as my eyes glistened with tears.

Flashback

I ran across the grainy sand, collasping against the shore, as my toes dugged into the wet sand, feeling the cold moisture beneath my toes. The tears falling out of my blue eyes, as I took in the salty air that floated around me. Listeing to the crashing waves, as they slowly moved against the ocean shore, the bright moon reflecting light onto the dark water. Breaking out of my trance, as I felt the gentle hand resting onto the side of my shoulder, I looked up, before my eyes met with the chocolate brown.

He sat down beside me, as we sat side by side in silences, his arms resting onto my shoulder, my arms wrapped around his waist, as I let the tears fall. His gentle fingers ran through the long strands of hair, as I listend to the sound of his beating heart. Before he finally broke the silences, his voice soft and gentle, "It'll be ok."

I shook my head, "You are leaving... how will it be ok?"

He cupped my face, bringing my eyes to meet his, as the faint layer of tears hide the chocolate eyes, the way the were intenseifed behind the layer of moisture, "Because I'll always be in your heart." He placed his hand over mind, before resting it against the left side of my chest, the rapid beating of my heart, hitting back against my hand.

"I'm going to miss you..."I said softly, the tears falling.

He nodded, "We will keep in touch, Miley... you are my world."

I looked up as my eyes met his, "I love you so much... I'm really happy for you... I hope you know that."

He smiled at me, before dipping down to capture his lips in mine, our lips touched in an instances as the sparks erupted between contact, the heat radianting between our lips, as my heart beated rapidly. Losing myself, as our lips locked with one another, under the bright glow of the moon. I didn't know it then, but that wouldn't be our final goodbye...

End of Flashback

The tears cascaded down the side of my face, the long trails of never ending tears as the slide down, from my blue eyes. Pushing myself off the stool, I made my way up the stairs, the questions running through my mind, as I tored up the steps. Pushing open the door, I ran across the carpet floor, before my hand grasp around the handle, pushing the door wide open. Climbing over the railing, as I landed onto the wooden planks, the cold air whipping at my body, the pouring raindrops hitting against my skin as the tears streamed down, a fist formed in my hand, as I pounded against the glass door.

The door slid open, before my voice took over in rage, "WHY NOW?" The tears falling openly, underneath the pouring rain, as I stood drenched in the wet fallen drops. The desperation in my voice just to know why, "Why now, after five years?" My voice trembled in fear.

He led me inside as my loud sobs filled the quiet house, before collaspsing onto the ground, my voice coming out in defeat, as the pain too over, my eyes locked with his, as my hand wiped away the fallen tears, new one quickly filling to the brim, "Why now?"

He let out a sigh before he spoke, "Because for the first time in the past five years I realized that being around you has filled an empty piece of my life that I had thought I lost, becuase I never stopped loving you, because after all these years, you are tstill the one person who knows me better than myself. Because no words will ever be enough to explain, how much I truly need you in my life..." The tears falling from his eyes, "Because I love you... and I know that I don't even deserve you."

Stumbling towards him, as I wrapped my arms around his strong body, I held the only thing I wanted, allowing my face to rest against his chest as the tears fell, trailing their way down across his bare chest, thick droplets hitting against his hot skin, my eyes met with his, "I don't know what hurts more... the fact that you left me five years ago, or the fact that you are here now, and you are too late..."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer against his body, before my eyes ran across the familiar room, even in the darkness, I could make out the boxes that laid across the floor. Boxes piled against one another, before I glanced up meeting his eyes, before I broke away from his arms, "You are leaving..."

He nodded his head, the tears falling from his eyes, as I pushed him out of my way, my eyes landing onto the glass door, before I shouted, "Were you even going to say goodbye?"

The tears poured down the side of his face, his eyes tired, before he slowly shook his head, "Miley, it's too hard..."

I shook my head, in disbelief, my feet moving towards the glass door, "You were just going to leave..."

"MILEY!" he shouted, his hand catching my wrist as he pulled me back.

Yanking away from his gripped, I shook my head, the tears falling, "Don't Nick, you were just about to leave... without saying goodbye." Stepping out onto the wooden landing, the rain pouring down on me, as I let the thick droplets fall.

He followed closed behind, sighing, closing the distance between us, as we stood underneath the pouring rain, "Miley, you have to understand, I couldn't face this, I couldn't sit there and watch you marry another man... not when I'm in love with you."

I shook my head, his words cutting the wounds open, "You were going to walk out Nick... In fact you walked out five years ago..." The tears falling rapidly.

"Miley, I love you... I do." He whispered, underneath the fallen rain.

I pushed pasted him, before climbing over the landing, glancing back at him, as I stood their my eyes meeting his, before I shouted out in pain, "I can't do this."

He faced me, as he brought his hands to his face, wiping away the fallen tears from his eyes, stepping over the railing that seperated us, he stepped forward standing beside me, his voice raised, as he shouted, "Miley, why do you fight it? You still love me just as much as I love you."

My eyes locked with his, before on impulse I brought my hand forward, without thinking, I allowed my hand to openly collide with the side of his face, the burning sensation left on my hand, as I let the tears fall.

My body shook before breaking down into a compuslive fit of sobs, the tears coming out from within, the strenght it took to support my body, before I glance up. His fingers ran across the side of his face, where the red mark was left, the tears in his eyes. Stuck in a moment unsure of what to do, I managed to mumble, "I'm so sorry," each word coming out after a large breath of air.

Turning on my heel, I pushed open the door, slamming it shut behind me, the tears falling from my eyes. Sliding down to the floor as I resting my body against the glass door, crying to myself in the darkness, before the door pounded, the vibration of his fist hitting against my door.

I pushed myself off the ground, wiping away the fallen tears before my hand grasp around the cool metal handle, pulling open the door. Unsure of what was left to say, as I opened my mouth to speak, before the words to could out, he stepped forward, closing the space between our lips, as they collided. His lips pressed hard against mine, as we stood underneath the pouring rain. Caught in the moment of his touch, I brought my hand to the side of his face, cupping his face, before they snaked around the back of his neck, resting it there. His hand grazing against my hips, as he held me, our bodies being pulled closer to one another.

He slowly pulled away, his breath gasping for air, taking uneven breath that was much needed. His eyes stayed locked with mine, before I pulled away, the tears falling, "Nick..."

He looked up, as he spoke, "Miley, just tell me one thing, do you still love me?"

My eyes fell, as I glance down at the cement floor, my mind racing with the right words before I looked up, meeting his eyes. "I don't know... I'm sorry."

The tears falling, before he spoke up, "MIley, tell me that kiss didn't mean anything to you...becuase it meant everything to me."

My eyes locked with his as the tears ran, "Nick, I'm so sorry, but I can't do this, not to Cody... I just can't, I won't lie to you and say that the kiss didn't mean anything to me, becuase it meant everything to me, but youa re too late. I'm with Cody, I'm marrying Cody this Saturday, and he is the one I'm going to spend my life with," letting out a laugh at the irony, "You can't expect me to just come running back to you, falling at your feet as if you never left. We are not in high school anymore; life isn't this fairytale we imagined it would be. You can't expct me to leave everything I have worked so hard to put back to gether." The teras falling, before I could only say the one thing I could say, "I'm sorry I just can't."

Turning on my heel, as the tears ran, I walked towards the glass door, as I stepped through the dark room, closing the door shut behind me. My heart broke into a thousand pieces as I sat in the darkness, releasing all the emotions I had left lying inside of me. Not holding back as they ran.

A/N: YAY, a new chapter.. and when I mean new, it is literally new, like nothing you have read before. I thought after doing Four chapters back to back, with the same stuff as the last chapter you needed a nice new chapter.


End file.
